Don't Forget Us
by Anime Huggler
Summary: The Shinigami's find themselves facing a war that will take a heavy toll on the human and soul world. Can Ichigo still be his old hot blooded self in battle while facing the facts that he just might be falling in love with Rukia?...with Renji? IxRxR


Ah yes. Bleach. My second favorite anime of all time. And it's about time I wrote a fic! I love IxR but I love the OT3 IxRxR better. A little bit of both! Do enjoy as I bust my ass to keep all these guys in character. This will be a mature Lime fic that will increase rating as story goes on.

Bleach is not mine. For if it were, Ichigo would be put in a pink dress for an episode calling out "mew mew!"...Lovely sigh Dreams... Here we go!

The area itself felt very wrong and unsafe. So much, that Ichigo had to shake his head to try to clear his blurry eyesight as well as try to get rid of the sick feeling of vomiting that threatened to take over his stomach. Subconsciously he already knew it was a nightmare- he's been through enough of them to know and already trained himself to brace for the outcome. One dream was his long going and infamous dream of watching his mother die all over again. Even to this day the horrible images made him wake up in a cold sweat. God felt like being extra spiteful (as Ichigo seemed to think more and more everyday) when it came to this dream. It was never her quick death of bring sliced into by a hollow and then being given the eternal peace. No, in the realm of dreams she was always out of arm's reach, and Ichigo took on his small child form as he struggled to try to get to her. It was always the same struggle too, some unseen force that held him still, Ichigo figured it was most likely his own self doubt or some metal crap like that.

His mother's beautiful face and body was getting devoured by thick shadows making her blood spatter all over the 'floor' and would even drench Ichigo in it when he managed to get too close. Where her scream was so high pitched and unhuman, Ichigo was left with it ringing in his head though out the rest of the day. The worst ones were where she repeated the phrases "Your fault you filth child. You did this to me." or "You couldn't save me...why? Didn't you love me, my child? I loved you...I managed to save you." The worst part of his nightmares (besides seeing his mother being killed) was the after taste. Literally. When his 'mother' spoke those words to him he always threw up from the shame and guilt of letting her die. Sometimes the taste itself was so bad that alone woke him up and in the middle of the night he would be forced out of bed to brush his teeth again. It was most likely another mental/soul thing where he threw up a mixture of blood and bile to represent life? The blood came from his teeth grinding so hard that he sometimes missed his top teeth and dug into the soft pink gums. Ichigo sort of thought of it as irony that he was alive to taste the vomit from the dream where his mother wasn't . Again, he didn't like to think about it too much otherwise it would have driven him insane a long time ago. He can't go mopping around all day trying to figure out what his dreams meant. He had a reputation to keep up and hollows to kill, mind you.

But there in lied the key point. What happened to his mother did indeed happen. When she was alive, as best as Ichigo could remember from so long ago, he never did have nightmares about her or anything so close to reality. Sure there was the occasional giant bunny with sharp fangs that lead to him sleeping between his parents but that was it. A dream that felt like a prophecy or future was bad enough with leaving the dreamer with a false sense of deja vu and a constant feeling of being on the edge all day. Ichigo's feeling of being on edge tripled, if not quadrupled when he had his first dream of Rukia.

Ichigo saw himself watching her as she sat so peacefully on the ground without a care in the world. Her beautiful deep purple eyes seemed so clear and innocent that Ichigo felt like grabbing her to face him just so he could stare into them. Her elegant fingers traced small circle round and round on her pure snow white kimono that cradled a golden dragon upon it. As she looked to the side the sweetest smile danced gracefully on her soft features. Whatever her thought was, Ichigo wished he could share with her just so he could get that look on his own face. Pure peace and bliss as one. Ichigo's never seen the likes of it before, proving this was dream. It would be impossible to look like that in the real world. The orange haired boy was about to let a smile slip onto his lips just because he was so happy for Rukia when all thoughts of happiness and joy were destroyed in an instant.

Rukia's body jerked so violently up that Ichigo cringed that she might have been broken in half. Her head snapped back so far that all her fine silk black hair seemed that it was all about to be ripped off if not just taking the entire scalp with it. Ichigo was about to run for her but before he could blink all life in Rukia disappeared as she was horribly thrusted to the ground. In one earth shattering noise Ichigo heard every single, little bone in her fragile body break.

Ichigo felt a tear slid down his face as the silk of her kimono was quickly consumed by the very blood that gave her life. It was like watching tissues paper dance in the wind before an awful storm blew in. After the rain had ripped the paper apart there was nothing left but what never be identified as paper. Rukia had the same effect now. No longer was she a human being that had a heart that once beaten color into her flesh, but a rotting corpse that was breaking down at a rapid speed. Ichigo chanted her name softly over and over again as if he was hoping that by calling to her she would wake up and be back to normal. Instead the mass of meat sprung to its tiptoes as if it was a puppet on stings and the puppeteer just gave a sudden yang to all the string as the same time. The things head twisted all the way around and back down before Rukia's soft eyes reappeared in the destroyed face that was too bloody to be taken for a face. Such sad eyes that matched the said voice that pierced Ichigo's eardrums. "Save me. Please." She sounded as if she was about to cry. "Please. Please. Please..." Rukia's voice was begging. Rukia's eyes were pleading. It was all directed to Ichigo, her savor from time to time, but it seemed that he was too late here. He allowed her to break and did nothing to stop it as he watched her slip into death. She wouldn't stop asking to be saved even though she was already so brutality dead. He wanted to shake his head to tell her it was over, he failed and she was dead. Rukia either ignored him or didn't understand but kept pleading. Soon her broken body started to move toward him. Her delicate feet dragged in the large pool of blood around her as he struggled to get to him. It was horrifying to hear the bones grinding against each other as what should have been impossible to do, moved to him. But it was even more disturbing to see her move in general. Whatever it was, Ichigo's self conscious was aware of the nightmare and he wanted to wake up. He was both screaming at Rukia in his scared state and also at himself. And still he did not awake as Rukia's form came closer and closer. It was only when her broken and disfigured hand touched his chest as she reached out for him to help her, was when he felt her acidotic touch and cool blood at the same time that he screamed.

The scream of the nightmare carried over to his now awake state. When Ichigo awoke, it was the standard sit up and scream effect, but Ichigo nearly flew off his bed as he sprung up to fast he heard the wind rush past his ears. His light brown eyes were so dilated it look a minute or two for them to come into focus so that he could see he was in his own room again. To say he was breathing hard would be an understatement. If Ichigo didn't slow down his breathing soon, he would pass out and fall back onto his sweat soaked sheets and pillow. His yell was so load that it jump started Kon from his sleep on the dresser drawer.

"Wahhhhh!!! Ichigo! How dare you ruin my beau- eruh?"

Kon's anger seemed to vanish (as it usually did when the stuffed lion's ADD shifted from one mood to another) as his black bead eyes looked upon the Shinigami. It was very rare for Ichigo to show any other emotion besides being board, that came with a scowl, or anger, that also had a scowl with it, or even when slightly happy. Yes, Kon noticed whatever it was he always scowled at something one with or another. But this was far different from what he saw now. The almost fearless orange haired boy had to look of a 'normal' person who saw a ghost. Kon's stitching that made up his 'eyebrows' came together slightly as he hopped down to the floor and then to Ichigo's knee at bedside. Ichigo didn't even notice the little yellow thing moving around until he heard the comical voice call out to him. This was reality now and Ichigo had to act like himself. Now that he had a 'roommate' he wasn't allowed to stare out the window for long periods at a time after a nightmare to collect this thoughts. No, now he had to snap out of it, put on a questioning scowl and talk to the possessed toy.

Kon's soft felt claws poked Ichigo's knee as he started to ask, "Ne! Ne! What's wrong with you man?"

Two things came to Ichigo's mind as he tried to process Kon's concern. One- if he yelled out load enough to wake the living dead animal, then he hoped it was only because Kon's place was in the same room and only a few feet away from Ichigo. Otherwise he hoped everyone else in the house was in too deep of a sleep to wake up from that. The last thing he needed was his crazy father looming around him at all hours of the day seeing if his mighty doctor powers would be able to help him. And of course he's loving sisters would constantly ask what the dream was about- and there was no way Ichigo would tell them...ever. And two- this would be the first time Kon has been here to experience a nightmare with him. The mod konpaku had little to slim idea of Ichigo's mother and had no idea that such awful images plagued the boy. And since the whole Shinigami thing stated, Ichigo hadn't had the time to really have nightmares. There was one or two about his mother when he first found out that it was indeed a hollow and this and that, but nothing that scared him as bad as the one he just had. He wasn't about to tell the big mouth anything too important now either.

Ichigo made a grumble noise as he saw the hands of his clock point to 3 and 8. 3:45 AM in the morning was not what he wanted to see. He was glad it was a Saturday. He felt Kon poke him again and he shrugged in his usual manner keeping eye contact with the wall.

"Meh. Nothing, I'm fine."

Kon didn't like the answer as he crossed his stubby little arms and brought his head down in deep thought. His wise state of mind never impressed anyone and it was only very irritating to Ichigo in his current state. "Well I think there is something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have woken me up." Kon's head snapped up as he came to a brilliant conclusion. "Ahah! You had a wet dream about my Nee-san and you wanted to tell me all the details!"

Two random men walking down the street

"So I says to her, I says-" But before the man could finish his statement, they both ducked for cover as a sudden burst of glass from the house they just walked by exploded near them. They saw a little round yellow thing being chucked out the window across the street and all the way to Tokyo.

"Whoa. I think the house's cursed! Let's get out of here!"

Ichigo sat heaving angry breaths with his arm still outstretched from his throwing motion. If the evil, hatful lion never came back it would be alright with him. Oddly, Ichigo felt himself feeling slightly better. Maybe after a dreadful nightmare he had to take out his frustrations out on Kon...Hmmm...

Ichigo let his arm drop and he sat a minute more trying to think if he wanted to stay mad at Kon forever or if he wanted to think about the dream again. He then realized that he didn't enjoy sitting in his own sweat and changed. The innocent clothing met the wall above his hamper rather harshly when Ichigo threw them of himself. As he changed his pajamas, he thought to himself that he never, ever wanted to see that dream ever again, so he was not going to go back to it anytime soon. He just wanted it to go away. But the whole 'God hating him' thing came back into play here as the dream, even though he was fully awake now, tried to reply inside his head. Ichigo hit the side of his skull lightly as he tried to wake up even more.

'Geeze...what a night...this sucks ass.'

Ichigo would deal with changing his sheets later. Keeping his room tidy at the moment was the less of his concerns. Ichigo looked at his bed that didn't seem very comforting at all right now. Almost like a crypt that would gladly welcome him back into the nightmare world. No thanks, so it seemed that Ichigo was done sleeping for the night and had to at least do something so that he could keep his troubled mind busy. Having the image of a broken Rukia trying to enter his mind did have the effect of him having the urge to see the raven haired girl. Just to make sure...Ichigo's eyes widened. What if some higher being was trying to tell him something! It happened before, where some sort of image would come to him in his dream to somewhat tell him of the future. Ichigo scratched his head. Well..there was that one time where he dreamt Chad had fallen off a building and that was the day Chad did indeed fall. Not off a building, but over something that was on the school floor. Honestly, as Ichigo thought about it more, it wasn't really a falling motion that Chad made rather a unsteady balance in his normal strong stance... He was close to falling though!

Ichigo bolted out of his room and swiftly, yet quietly made it to the door of where Rukia's new room was located. His dream gave him more than plenty of reason to check up on Rukia.

'Right?' His inner self asked him.

'Right.' He quickly agreed with himself.

Ichigo was right about to place his hand on the knob when he mentally kicked himself.

'Hello! Stupid, if she finds out I'm trying to sneak a peek at her at night she'll forever brand me a pervert.'

'What? No. She would be thankful that I was so worried that I even got up to check on her.'

'Oh? So now I think she's so weak that she can't protect herself? I have no respect for her.' 'Respect! Ha! She should be groveling at my feet for all that I've done for her!'

'On the other hand-'

The thoughts inside Ichigo's head whirled around for what seemed like hours as he stood like an idiot outside her door in his own home, hand in midair since it hasn't decided on weather it should pull back or place it on the knob. Ichigo let out a sigh of defeat as he became aware of how silly he was acting and turned to go back to his room to just sit around, maybe get a jump on some homework that was put off due to Hollows. Until he heard a slight yelp come from the other side of the door.

Alarms came off in Ichigo as he turned full force around and ran the whole two feet of distance to open up Rukia's room. And non to gracefully either as he flung the door open so hard you would have thought that the hinges broke, giving both girls inside the room nearly fatal heart attacks. The moment of silence dawned upon all three members of the home. Ichigo had those moments where he blanked out to the point you would think he was dead. With his hazy chestnut brown eyes in a state of confusion and so still that if he were to be moved he would shatter like glass. That one point of time where the gears inside his mind went on automatic shut down and seemed like they had to cool off before restarting again. No logic connected and thoughts became melting gloops of goo. 2 +2 5.2. Rukia had the same reaction to moments like this, but after living so long with her brother she learned to snap out of them more quickly than most people. Although Renji always told her that he could even count down to the very second before she snapped back to her old self. Like clockwork. The spoon in her mouth was slipping slightly more and more out of her relaxed jaw and landed with a soft thud on the sheets.

Yuzu was another deal in general. She was never caught for doing anything wrong because she never did anything wrong. If the human race had to be killed and only one being had to be spared by the judging of God Himself, it would be the wise choice to choose Yuzu. When Ichigo's mother died, she took on the responsibilities that normal little nine year old should never have. She always had breakfast, lunch and dinner on the table day in and day out right on time. She made you feel better when you were sad- Like when Ichigo failed a stupid math test and she cheered him up by making him a pie and telling how she failed her 3rd grade level spelling test. True those two subject of elementary school spelling and high school math were too different to be compared, but it made Ichigo smile non the less. She always listened to her father, no matter how stupid the advise and always went to bed on time. So it was a bit (a big one really) of a shock to Ichigo seeing her in Rukia's bed at ungodly hours of the morning. Her deer-caught-in-the-head-lights look was a sure fact that she was never expecting to be caught. So all three shared a zaen moment of weirdness. Rukia was the first to speak-

"Wow. Ichigo...you have great hearing." She said all too nonchalantly.

"Wah! I'm so sorry Nie-san!," Yuzu got out of bed and wattled over to her much older brother and clasped her hands together with one spoon in her right as she stared up at him. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

She kept going but Ichigo looked back up at Rukia who sat on top of her sheet with a cat like grin to her face. Her cocked eyebrow gave off, 'sneaking around the house and around my door eh?'. Ichigo swallowed hardly and then his eyes fell down to the ice cream box that was nearly half eaten. Well that explained the spoons...

"Yuzu-chan its ok! You let grumpy ol' Ichigo go back to bed."

The blond little girl looked back to Rukia and sniffed a bit.

"Right Ichigo? You are going back to be aren't you?"

There was no way he was going to let her have the last smart ass comment.

"What the hell are you two doing?" It didn't sound as threatening as usual since it was still very early and two other family members were still asleep. Yuzu was about to spill her guts out to him before Rukia licked her spoon again and ate some more mint ice cream. She shrugged her shoulders, making her purple with yellow squares pajamas wrinkle a bit, and said with a mouth full of cream, "I got a craving I guess. I hate eating alone though." She switched her high pitched school girl voice, making her seems oh so innocent. Ichigo looked back down at Yuzu, who looked at the floor as she played with her nightgown's frills. (Rukia had taken most of her two piece P.J.'s.) Whenever someone was lying about something and she was involved, she always looked down. Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame and made a 'Uhhhhmmmmm' noise.

"I'm sorry nei-san! I'll clean it up right now!" His little sister's body slipped right past him in her fuzzy slippers as she ran down to the kitchen. Upon further investigation Ichigo saw the tiny bit of ice cream that must have gotten away from Yuzu's spoon and found a new home on the sheets.

The explained the yelp.

Ichigo thought it to be a little odd that Rukia would yelp in such a manner, of course it was his little sister he heard.. He looked at his friend who lazily looked back. He could tell that she was tired and most likely didn't want to be woken up from her sleep, as he guessed, when Yuzu came in here to wake her up. Yuzu always liked Rukia so it wasn't too odd that she would want to hang out with her when she can. But this late at night...Ichigo thought how interesting a teenager she would make. Most likely to be the one that snuck out in the middle of the night through the window. And right at that moment, Yuzu came back with too much cleaning supplies at hand for such a tiny drop of melting cream. She was nervous and it was obvious. It made Ichigo feel kinda bad for if it wasn't for him, they would still be having fun. Now Yuzu would most likely not make eye contact with him for a few days and try to kiss up so he wouldn't tell their dad. Like Ichigo would ever tatil-tale on his little sister for such a stupid thing, but she was still young.

"Time for older boys to go back to bed while the girls get their fill in sugar. Buh Bye Ichigo!!" Rukia sprang out of bed as Yuza started scrubbing like crazy and turned Ichigo around to face the hall and gave him a swift push out of her room. She waved and smiled, causing Ichigo to scowl on how much she reminded him of Gin when he waved goodbye to him and his group when they were kicked out of the Soul Society. Right as he was about to protest and wag a finger the door closed in his face with a soft click. Rukia - 1 Ichigo - -30. He felt him sighing more and more these days as he let out one more sign before regaining his dignity and plopping himself down right there in the hallway in front of her room. He leaned his head back against the cool wood of the door and made himself comfortable. He frowned that he got kicked out but it wasn't really his place to be there anyhow. He knew that if that was his room, he wouldn't have wanted unwanted guests. He felt himself being tried again, even though the past nightmare was still there, seeing Rukia was indeed ok, and of all things eating ice cream, made him feel much better. He couldn't have seen his mother after one of his nightmares to make sure she was ok. Because he already knew the answer would never come for she was not there to answer. But Rukia was only a few feet behind him. With his little sister no doubt too. He wanted to open the door again if only just to hear her voice more clearly. The two of them were talking now, in hushed voices, and the door made it more inaudible which in return made Ichigo more annoyed. They were probably talking about him too...

'Raaar! So frustrating. Stupid Rukia.'

And with that thought he closed his eyes. He's thoughts were torn between fear and easiness as he couldn't stop wondering about Rukia. She was so unique but so simple at the same time. She was almost...like himself in many way. They both seemed to be others reflection as he saw it. She was smart and strong and had plenty amounts of courage. Even when facing death she held her head up high and didn't allow her feelings get in the way. As Ichigo was trying to save her he was in the same mode. He had to be strong to get to her, smart enough to not get killed by all the captains and go beyond courage to stand up to the Shinigami master mind, Aizen. Both somehow made it through with each other's help in one way or another. Ichigo didn't even know what to think if for one moment he would have given up and didn't manage to rescue his friend in time. But again, that train of thinking is useless. He had to keep in mind that right now, everything was right with the world- Ichigo had become a stronger Shinigami and accomplished his goal of rescuing Rukia. Renji was working at the strict thumb of Urahara (that always cheered Ichigo up) and all his family and friends were all home and safe. And that was the kind of nice thought he wanted to fall asleep under.

Ichigo, for the second time in one night, was woken up with a start. This time though, it wasn't due to the fact that his mind poisoned him with nightmares but the fact that he was alive. The fact that he was a living being that took up space and mass. The very fact of him being 'him' is what woke him up. For as he slept what few hours of sleep time he had left of the night, his father, who always awoke with a slow zombie like quality (before he had his coffee) tripped over his son. The very son that was supposed to be in his room- Not in the middle of the hall. Not where his dad would perfectly trip over him and crash to the floor. So technically two things woke him up- the first one being the fact that he received a heavy kick to the side, and then the sound of a 240 pound man crashing to the floor. He lazily opened his eyes with a 'guuug' noise to see his father's ass in the air and face eating carpet. That didn't damper the old man's mood though. A hit to the face is just as good as a cup of coffee. Isshin sprang to life and laughed as he grabbed his son and hauled him to his feet.

"HA! An early start I see! That's my boy!"

So whenever Isshin was afflicted pain in his own home, he always connected it to Ichigo in one way or another. Even if a loose tile hit him in the kitchen and Ichigo was at school. Ichigo would get a rock to the face when he came home. And the only explanation he would get would be his father's childish laughter. This made the poor boy always weeire to come home...

Isshin then lifted Ichigo off his feet and hurled him down the stairs!

Ichigo's body came in contact with the wall, and he slid down to the floor.

"You crazy old man!!!" He cradled his head with both hands as he tried to make the room stop spinning. "What the hell is wrong with you!!"

Isshin gave him a big smile and then went along his busyness as he entered the bathroom, leaving his son to figure it out on his own on what just happened. Ichigo pulled his hand in front of his face to check if he was bleeding and was glad that he wasn't.

'Son of a bitch!!'

Little be know to Ichigo, ever since his father found out that Ichigo truly was a Shinigami like himself, he had been putting a bit more effort and strength into his kicks and punches, and the every now and then a drop kick to the face. And for that, Ichigo cursed the day he was born.

Ichigo waltz a little shakily into the kitchen, suddenly noticing just what a cold morning it was. It was rare for anyone in the family to be up before his father- how the man went on and on that they could sleep when they're dead and only a living bird can catch the worm- but even rarer would it be to find the two older siblings awake before Yuzu had the little white kitchen warm from something coming off the stove top, or boiling for breakfast. The young boy never liked the empty feeling whenever he did manage to wake up early enough. It was all too depressing not waking up to sweet buttered pancakes that were, of course, made with love from the younger sister or just having the presences of Karin was appreciated. But having nobody to greet you in the morning (being kicked in the face with a good morning didn't count) made the kitchen feel...dead. And that was of all feelings, Ichigo did not wish to feel right now.

'Dammit...and I was kinda hoping for oatmeal.'

Ichigo inhaled the stale morning air and wandered over to the window. Even the outside looked uneventful, besides the morning jogger women that bounced her way across the street and out of sight. At which Ichigo's eyebrow sprang to life. That wouldn't be a bad idea...going out into the fresh air and clearing his head with a nice early run. No stupid people to get in his face, no bright sun to get in his eyes, and no Rukia for a bit to worry about. Ichigo ruffled his hair with his hands one more time to get fully awake before returning to his room again, quietly so to not disturb those who might and might not have been sleeping. Ichigo casted a glance to Rukia's room door one more time before leaving it behind him.

"Neee! Ne! Whatcha doing Ichigo?" Be knowith unto him- Ichigo was at a lose at how Kon managed to get back into his room. In record time for that matter. But none the less, the plushy lion, although ripped, stained, sticky, and having bits and pieces of glass in him, sat happily on the dresser as he picked out the glass shards and watched Ichigo rummage through his closet.

"Going out." And again, unknowth to thy man, Ichigo had spoken to Kon.

"Pssh. This early? I don't think hot babes come out until lunch time. You know, like bears! They sleep late into the afternoon, and then, only then, when their soft skin has warmed up do they come out."

Ichigo didn't respond as Kon went off into his own la la land, filled with double D girls, and pulled out a light jacket and sweat pants. The tight white matching jumpsuit that held his unique sense of style of a red and blue stipes with a star curving up to the shoulder looked quite nice on him as he looked himself over in the mirror once, pulled on some yellow tinted goggles onto his nappy orange hair and left the house without another word to the mutilated stuffed animal.

Soft puffs of his own breaths was seen in the tinted pale rouge sky as Ichigo's heart rate speeded up. The sun was shyly making itself up bringing with a new noise spring day. Ichigo's home town was already starting to get up with the hope of increasing income, or checking of something of their own 'to-do' lists as shop keepers jangled keys from pockets to open their steal gates over their windows. Ichigo ignored the smell of freshly baking muffins coming from a small cart off the sidewalk and dodged the public crazed loon Priest.

Ichigo knew where his soul would go when he died, and it wasn't the place that was printed on the Priest's sign.

Letting his mind wonder was most likely the best option at the moment as he ran straight forward to where the road took him. 'Wonder' was a poor word Ichigo came up with. His train of thought was forced to Rukia's pale and dead face- Like an angel that had it's wings ripped off and left to rot on earth. Ichigo had seen her sad before, probably the most hurt she looked was when Ichigo had the unpleasantness of meeting her older brother for the first time. Rukia knew what came next after she returned home, and yet she somehow managed a scowl on her features when Ichigo laid bleeding and dying on the concrete. Even though he was half conscious, he still made out the crushed smiled on her- the 'no way around it' expression. It was the end for her at that point...Luckily though it wasn't the end as Ichigo fought his way to rescue her. Soon jogging up and down, breakfast smells, and picturing a bleeding Rukia made him slightly queeze. Ichigo willed the thoughts to be ignored and it worked for a bit.

But Ichigo couldn't ignore the red head sweeping outside a particular store that he swiftly passed by. He tried though, he jogged right past Renji in efforts to have a clear headed run, but maybe talking to someone that wasn't, oh, say, his deranged father or a possessed toy, Renji was his next best bet. Talking to him about his own little thoughts was out of the question- Ichigo had enough of himself for one morning. It was time to bring in someone else from the real world and just talk about anything that wasn't Rukia, death, or breakfast.

As funny as that sounded to the lone wolf Kurosaki. The bully that never wanted anyone's company besides the occasional weekday hang out with his best friend Chad. But after Rukia and the Soul Society entered his life, it was too weird NOT having someone by him most of the time. The captains and their vices made sure of that- Kenpachi would give him a run for his money when he was in sight or Yumichika would pester over him and try to style Ichigo's hair.

"Oi." Came a heavy panted greeting from the Rookie Shinigami. He slowed down in the driveway of the Urahara Shouten and promptly placed his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath.

Renji, in his lovely mismatched earth pajamas of red and purple, lazily looked up from his dusting and blinked away his daze. The tattooed swordsmen liked to switch off his senses when sweeping, not wanting to think that his stature had been reduced to this- playing maid in the real world to Urahara. Blinking once or twice, he grunted a response and stopped his broom's movement. Ichigo's eyebrow shot up with a firm frown, and Renji decided to indulge him.

"As part of my... 'freeloading', as that rat Urahara so lovingly keeps on reminding me, he allows Jinta and that sad looking little girl sleep in. And I'm the one that has to sweep his precious entrance way at dawn...what about you?"

Ichigo nodded at his story and crossed his arms in deep thought. It was true that Urahara held an iron hand over his shop. After all, it was his lively hood, he had to keep it neat. It was just a treat that he could torture the 6th division vice-captain at the same time. A win, win for the Hat and Clogs. Lose, lose for Renji though. Just because Jinta was allowed to sleep in did not mean the demonic child would. Renji was not only met with a spit ball in the face as a rude awaking call, but the brat had the little girl help him out but standing behind Renji as he got up and tripped him over, flat on his back. He needed his sleep and the living world times conflicted with the Soul Society's thus making him a cranky Shinigami who did not wish to rise early to move around dust particles.

Renji tried to argue his way out of it, but the blond man had won.

"But Mr. Freeloader! What if the Prim Minster decides that he wants something from my humble little store? And he is met with a dusty entrance? He will say 'This is an unfit shop for me! I will go to the next one. A curse on this dusty place, and all those who reside within!'" He ever so elegantly flipped out his fan and waved it his own face. "You wouldn't want that on your head, now would you Mr. Freeloader?" Tessai sat next to him the whole time nodding his braided head and massive arms crossing his chest in agreement.

Renji did not know what a 'Prim Minster' was, nor did he care, but every time Urahara called him that name, he cringed and was forced to obey.

Renji's own question had Ichigo stop his nodding and shrug instead.

"Stuffy in my house. Nice morning I guess, felt like a run."

"Anything else?" Renji raised his own heavily inked eyebrow this time. Ichigo didn't understand what he meant by that, and just scowled at the question.

"You look like shit." The Vice voiced. Ichigo flipped him a one bird salute and he turned to keep running on his way before Renji blocked him with the long end of the broom.

"Seriously," He looked at Ichigo a bit closer by squinting. " you look like you did when you got out of the Soul Society."

And that translated into heavy, heavy, zombi like bags under Ichigo's eyes. Now wasn't as bad as that time Renji mentioned, but if Renji (of all bastards) could tell he looked tired even through his yellow tinted goggles, there was a problem.

Ichigo shrugged again. "Long night I guess. I was out with Chad..." Renji 'mmm'ed at him. Ichigo knew that would leave Renji satisfied. It wasn't like the red head cared about Ichigo's... 'well being' but he would/could somehow bring it up in conversation with Rukia. And that was the last thing Ichigo wanted- Rukia asking questions. Plus Renji was still new to this world- he couldn't tell if Ichigo was lying. He had no clue what teenager boys did late at night for fun, so for all he knew, Ichigo was telling the truth. Renji flipped his broom around and tapped Ichigo on his skull.

"Idiot."

With that, Ichigo held back from hitting Renji himself, and jogged off grumbling. He saw off in the corner of his eye Yoruichi jump from fence to fence post and waltz into the shop again. Seemed like the kitty was out and about early himself. Yoruichi had the right idea though, it was time about Ichigo headed home. Enough thinking about his dream, Rukia, and his self awareness, Ichigo had a full day ahead of him as it was.

Very few things made Ichigo really warm heartedly smile and one thing would be Yuzu's cooking. He never showed it to anyone though. Ichigo opened his house door and was greeted warmly with the smell of freshly made pancakes caressing his face. The smile disappeared after a second of basking in the glory of breakfast and he walked in. His father came at him, Ichigo took a quick defense stance, and Isshin took the sharpest turn ever right into the other room. Ichigo carelessly took of his shoes, rammed his hands into his pant pockets and went into the kitchen, keeping his chin and eyes down. Just like every morning since his father knew of Rukia's presence she was always at the breakfast table. And now was no exception. In his little sister's Pjs and cross-legged, Rukia's head was buried into the morning newspaper, scissors swinging back and forth between two fingers along with some neatly cut coupons at her side. Ichigo almost wanted to save Yuzu the trouble of setting him up a plate and running up to his room for the rest of the morning. He thought better though. 'Stop it! If you ignore her now, you'll just make it awkward for both of you. Stop being stupid_ Prince_.'

Ichigo gave his head a hard jerk when he heard himself say that. He hated it he allowed his self conscience slip...A rough kidney hit from behind pushed him close to the table as he watched Karin push past him to get to her own seat. After she greeted him a good morning, the only seat open was the one across Rukia. Perfect...

Ichigo scooted back his chair before dropping into it and eyeing over Rukia's coupons lazily. He couldn't make out the upside down characters, but he could tell clothing coupons when he saw them. The brightly bubbled in letters with big numbers with percent signs was a dead give away.

"Going out today Rukia?" Karin asked, filling up the silence that ate away at the kitchen. Rukia never had much to add to conversation with the Kurosaki family. Anything that remotely interesting that happened at school it was for Ichigo to tell. Anything that happened outside of school was non of their business besides Ichigo's and Rukia's with their Hollows. If anything, Rukia was a great listener for Yuzu's school stories- Ichigo and Karin usually would just grunted at her while they tried to eat and she wouldn't stop about the newest fade of jump rope in her classroom. Rukia on the other hand had lots of questions to what a jump rope was to why you had to kiss a King 65 times at the end of the song. To which Yuzu more than happily explained every little detail to her over eating her meal.

"Hmmm?" Rukia's attention was snapped out of the deals and half offs and her lavander eyes finally looked up from the paper. "Oh! Why yes I am Karin-chan, with Orihime and Matsumoto." Ichigo cringed at her high pitched girly voice. He always did.

"That's cool and girly." Karin grinned at her little 'joke' and ate another pancake before getting up. "I'm off too. Soccer practice." She slipped on her favorite red cap and snuggled it against her hair.

"Kaaaarin! Don't you want daddy to kiss you good bye!?!!!" Isshin carried on with himself down the hallway and then was bobbed back against the other wall. Karin's forehead temple twitched slightly and she ran out the door with half a shoe on.

Rukia picked up her plate and placed it into the sink saving the little sister the trouble. Dusting off her hands and straightening out her light blue dress, she winked at the blond girl as she walked past her to give Ichigo's breakfast.

"Bye bye!"Yuzu called out happily to her older 'sister'. Rukia waved off to Ichigo to which he lifted his fingers back at her. A informal, formal wave. He watched her gracefully leave the kitchen, heard the door open softly to their family clinic, and close. She left and Ichigo didn't feel any reason to relax...maybe he should have followed her.

"Sorry Yuzu...not too hungry right now." Her face fell. "But make me a big lunch will ya? I have a load of stuff to do today and lunch would be the best." Her face sparkled. She nodded with her blond bangs hitting her pale face and she called for her father to come finish Ichigo's portion. As if a ghost sprite was right behind Ichigo, Isshin crept in, devoured the food and left just as quickly. Like a rat Ichigo decided. Sighing loudly he stood but before he turned to go on his way he caught sight of a folded piece of notebook paper lay forgotten where the raven haired girl sat. Before Yuzu could notice it as she cleared her father's mess, Ichigo snatched it and went into the hallway. Ichigo read her note, which wasn't really even hers...

Kurosaki- this information comes from Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryu-sai himself. Meet me at the school yard at promptly one. Please provide Renji with this information and bring him along. We might have a war on our hands.

A very curvy and large signature in English was left at the bottom- Captain Hitsugaya.

To be continued! Oooooooo cliiiiiiff haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanger!!!!

Hey there, hi there, ho there! I hope this was an ok chapter- it's just a starting off point. This is my contribution of the Bleach community while I have to deal with the fillers. Not as bad as the Naruto ones-

Vash- Says you. TT

but I still don't watch them XD Cept Nova, he's a cutie pie. Anywho! Reviews make me write faster FYI cough, sneeze, cough

Vash- Got a cold?

Uhh...yes! And the only cure is more Bleach writing and reviews! ;)


End file.
